pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seino Hikaru
Seino Hikaru '(聖野光る Seino Hikaru) is one of the main Cures in ''Happy! Prince PreCure. He is a cheerful and energetic boy who loves to cook and bake, earning the nickname, "The Culinary Prince". He is the heir to Seino Eatery Industries, ran by his parents who are chefs and restauranteurs. Although being bit of a scatterbrain, Hikaru enjoys seeing people happy and would often offer them his best dishes whenever they're feeling down. His alter ego is Cure Saint''' (キュアセイント Kyua Seinto). He has the power of Holy light and his gemstone is the Tourmaline. Appearance Hikaru has short dark pink hair with a hair clip with a hair clip on the left side of his head, and sports dark pink eyes. His school uniform consists a dark blue blazer jacket, which is open, sporting the school's crest on the breast pocket. It also contains a red tie, a dark blue vest, a pair of dark blue pants, and brown leather shoes. His casual outfit consists a pale pink t-shirt with a bright pink sleeveless hooded sweatshirt, a pair of dark blue denim-jeans and a pair of white and pink basketball sneakers. Like Ryoku, Hikaru wears his Prince Key as a necklace. As Cure Saint, Hikaru's hair becomes bright pink. His hairstyle sports large bangs with an ahoge on the top while the back consists a long low ponytail with a golden cuff securing it. He has a golden crown-like headband with a pink heart-shaped Tourmaline in the center and two angel wings attatched to the sides and he wears it on the center of his head. His Prince costume is pink with golden lining and white highlights. He has a golden standing collar, golden epaulettes on his shoulders and golden sash going across diagonally with a Happy! Prince emblem attatch to upper left. The cuffs on the sleeves are golden with pink highlights, sporting white formal gloves, covering Hikaru's hands. His pants are pink with golden linings on the sides and white knee-lengh boots with golden-lined triangular tops, tucking the pants in. The back of Hikaru's top sports a long and flowing pink cape which stop at his ankles, and sports a golden buckled belt on the waist. Personality Hikaru is a second year student in Amanogawa Templar High School. He is a cheeful and energetic boy who has a passion for cooking and baking, earning the nickname "The Culinary Prince." He is the heir to the Seino Eatery Enterprises, and idolizes his parents since they are famous chefs and restauranteurs. He can be bit of a scatterbrain at times, but he enjoys seeing people happy and often offer them his signature dishes, to cheer them up, when they are feeling down. He is part of the Cooking Club. History To be added Relationships To be added Cure Saint Cure Saint ' (キュアセイント ''Kyua Seinto) is the Pretty Cure alter-ego of Hikaru. Attacks To be added Etymology 'Seino '(聖野): Sei ''(聖) translates to "Saint", alluding to his Cure name, while ''No ''(野) translates to "field" Together they form "Saint's field" or "Saintly field" '''Hikaru '(光る) translates to "shining", relating to his elemental power of Holy light. His name means "Shining Saint's Field" '''Cure Saint: Hikaru named himself Cure Saint upon his powers being light based and part of his surname meaning 'Saint' Trivia Category:Happy! Prince PreCure Category:Happy! Prince PreCure Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:User:CureKurogane Category:Gallery Category:Pretty Cure Category:Main Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Male